


Us Against the World

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst and Feels, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: It's time to think about Inauguration day and after the riots at the Capitol, Bill and Hillary need to have to difficult conversation
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the process of writing the last part of the conclusion of Holiday time at the Clintons, but with everything that has been going on it’s difficult to write a fluffy Christmas story.
> 
> After this week’s events, this small fic came to mind.
> 
> Disclamer: I mean no disrespect in writing this story. This is only a work of fiction.

**Us against the world.**

Former President Bill Clinton was sitting in his office at home talking on the phone. On the other end was another former President and a good friend George Bush.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He sighed.

“It’s just crazy.” Bush said with his Texan accent.

“At the beginning of the week, Hilary and I were having our reservations about attending the ceremony just because of concern about the pandemic. Hillary didn’t really like the idea about having to spent two weeks self-isolating from the grandkids after the inauguration. But she wants to be there for Joe and Kamala. And now there are more concerns about security than ever before.”

“People really think they can start a revolution in a modern democratic society. What that man did to our country is dangerous. It’s going to be difficult to come out of it. Laura and I were just shocked seeing those images.”

“Yeah. We were just stunned and then you just feel sadness and anger. A lot of our friends were in that building and it took us some time to find out if they were okay.” His voice was solemn. After the initial shock, they tried to contact their closest friends, temporary relying only on the news for information. Their secret service agents were in alert too, when rumors of a more multiple coordinated attack had reached them. For a while they had even considered relocating the whole family in the secure bunker. 

“I’ve talked to Barack.” He continued. “We both agreed to go to respect tradition. Our security teams are coordinating everything with Joe’s team.”

“You know these ceremonies are the only time I get to be political. And I can’t have all you democrats have all the fun.” He joked. But then he added in a more serious tone. “Seriously, I’m the only former President from the republican party. We need to show unity.”

“You’re going to take a lot of heat from it.” Bill warned him. He wasn’t worried about the republicans that were still reasonable and understood how election worked and also the democratic process of the continuation of power, he was worried about that unhinged group who were shouting words like traitors to everyone who didn’t live in their delusional word.

“When has that ever stopped me?”

“Barack and I also discussed that thing we talked about over text messages. He agrees on that too.” Bill mysteriously said.

“Good. I think it’s the best solution. But boy, it’s not going to be easy.” Bill could actually imagine George shaking his head with a smile.

“Have you met my wife?” Bill chuckled.

Bush laughed. “I have been on the receiving end of one her arguments many times. Man, I don’t envy you.”

“It’s our fault for falling in love with such strong and opinionated women.” He suddenly jumped when he heard a voice clear. He turned towards the door and there was said woman leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

Bill gulped. “Seems like I’ll be having that conversation sooner than I expected.” He told the other man.

George gave another big laugh. “Good luck, man. I’ll call you later… if you’re still alive.”

Bill hung up the phone and smiled at his wife. “Hello honey.”

Hillary wasn’t going to be so easily distracted. “What was all that about?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. “That was George. We were discussing about the inauguration. Even in light of what happened, Barack, George and I decided to attend the ceremony. It’s the right thing to do and it shows strength and unity.”

Hillary nodded. “Yeah, I agree. Not going would only send a message that we’re scared when in fact we’re angry and can’t accept something like this happening ever again.” Her tone was firm. She had been talking with Nancy Pelosi and others members of Congress to see what could be done legally to condemn such an atrocious action.

Bill got up and walked towards her. He knew she wasn’t going to like the next part. “And we decided that First Ladies shouldn’t come.”

Hillary stepped away and shook her head vigorously. “No way. You can’t prevent me for going there.” She told him irritated.

He sighed. “I know, but I hope that you can agree with me when I say that it could be dangerous and I don’t want you to be in harm’s way.”

“Bill, it won’t be the first time I went to a dangerous situation, but I have confidence in our security detail.” She tried to reassure him.

Bill shivered just thinking about the times she had to step in dangerous situations and had to even put a bullet proof vest; from back in 1994 when she had tried to pass healthcare, going through her secretary of state years, until the 2016 campaign.

“Yeah, and we trusted that an insurrection wouldn’t storm inside the Capitol but it still happened. I know that everyone we’ll make sure everything goes smoothly, but some of those groups are insane, you don’t know what will happen.” He was really worried; she was one of their targets. “Think about Chelsea and the grandkids; what it would do to them to lose both of us at the same time.”

“That’s a low blow.” She glared at him.

“But I’m right.”

“And it’s something that we’ll discuss with our daughter. Only after we put a united front.” That’s always how it worked for them in parenting.

“Well,” He sat down crossing his arms then put his hand out signaling her to take a seat too “then let’s debate the issue.” 

She rolled her eyes at sat down on the chair opposite his. That’s how they resolved everything between them or made big decision, since their days in law school where they loved to debate each other.

“It’s going to be dangerous and there’s no point on both of us being in harm’s way.” He started.

“And like I said, it won’t be the first time. We had threats while you were in office and we went to some events together. And now there will be less repercussion because Chelsea is no longer a kid. She’s an adult with a family of her own.”

Point taken. “What if I can’t protect you?” He whispered. He was going to do everything in his power to be her shield, but if he went down what was going to her?

Her eyes teared up, the love she had for that man was sometime indescribable, it just filled her heart. "We’ll protect each other.” She knew that his words were coming from a place of concern and deep love. She got up, walked to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. “And we’ll faced it together, like always.” She whispered to him.

He had tears in eyes. “If anything should happen to you…” the words stook in his throat.

“And you don’t think I feel the same way? That I could just stay here watching the whole thing on TV while going crazy with worry?”

He knew he wasn’t going to persuade her. He finally nodded.

“Hey, console yourself. I’m pretty sure that Michelle and Laura won’t make things easy for their husbands too.”

He chuckled. “Like I said: strong and opinionated women that just drive us crazy.” He gently kissed her. “That I love with all my heart.”

She returned his kiss. “I love you too. Now,” She took his hand in hers. “since we’ve put this crazy idea of yours to rest, let’s go. Dinner is ready.”

“Yes, dear.” He slowly got up and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

They had hope that nothing was going to happen, that common sense would win at the end, but if that wasn't going to be the case, they would be together. 


End file.
